


Your wings already exist, all you have to do is fly

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Handon, Short One Shot, fire wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: With all the time that Landon has spent practicing to fly with his wings he finally got the hang of it (hopefully). Landon takes Hope flying for the first time.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Your wings already exist, all you have to do is fly

Landon' POV

I have been pretty nervous to ask Hope to go flying with me for a date for numerous reasons.  
1\. Hope and I have never been on a date  
2\. I don't want to drop her (obviously)  
and 3. I'm afraid of heights which by the way is really bad for someone who is supposed to be in the air almost all the time.

I was pacing down the hall way by Hope's dorm, she must have heard me because she came out of her room with a worried expression.

Landon: Hope hey!

Hope: Um are you ok, I heard someone out here, did you hurt yourself again?

Oh yeah the first few times tryna fly I might have fell a few times, It's a good thing Hope was there.

Landon: No I'm ok but I do want to ask you something.

She walked up to me and held my hands.

Hope: O....K, what is it?

Landon: Lets go outside

I walked out the doors and she followed me into a clearing by the school.

Hope: what did you need to tell me?

I turned to her sorta smiling only because I was terrified of asking her.

Landon: This

My wings spread, Hope stumbled back in shock.

Hope: What the-

I started to panic I didn't want to scare her though nothing can really scare Hope Mikaelson

Landon: Sorry sorry I-I can put them away

She looked back at me.

Hope: Oh no no no It's ok Landon, I just got surprised that _this_ is what you wanted to show me

Landon: Well that's not all I wanted to ask you

She looked at me with question.

Landon: Do you want to fly with me?

Hope: Oh uh-

Landon: Don't worry I promise I wont drop you, remember I said I would never let you go.

I assured her

Hope: Landon this isn't the same we were floating, _this_ is flying

She had a valid point, I stepped closer to her and I leaned my forehead against hers.

Landon: Do you trust me?

She paused, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

Hope: With all my heart

Landon: Then

I dropped my hands to her waist and held her tightly, she held on to my neck with a strong grip.  
She shut her eyes, not wanting to open them, I felt my feet start to float off the ground my fire wings flapping.

Landon: Hope

I whispered so softly she barley heard me, Hope slowly opened her eyes to see that we were flying high.

Hope: Oh My Go-

She started to panic

Landon: Hey hey hey it's ok I'm here, I promised I wouldn't drop you and I wont break that promise

She look back at me

Hope: I told you I trust you

When she said that it gave me some relief, I smiled

Landon: I love you Hope Mikaelson

She smiled back at me, I love the way she makes me feel every time she does that.

Hope: I love you to Landon Kirby

I leaned in to kiss her, our lips touched it was long a passionate. I broke away to look into her ocean blue eyes, I started to wobble a little and Hope started to panic again

Hope: Ahh put me down, go back down!!

I started to regain control and I steadied myself

Landon: It's ok I got you

She looked back at me and chuckled while closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against mine.  
In that moment I felt so happy with her in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I actually got the title from a quote online


End file.
